The Sleeping Dragon
by Kaaera
Summary: complete So where did the school motto of Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon come from? And what does that have to do with Harry Potter and the Final Battle? Good questions. oneshot.


A/N: Okay. Since I'm not seeing a new chapter of _Picture A Pirate_ or _Eight Summers Time_ in the immediate future (ie, today or the next week), I've decided to type up and post one, maybe two one-shots. Since I have them in this notebook. And because it's my birthday today and I really wanted to post something for you guys on my birthday, but none of the other chapters were anywhere near ready… so here you go.

A little background info on this character: yeah, she 'dies' and always comes back to life. I'm not really sure why; I came up with this when I was mowing the lawn and thought it out then, but there's still some hastily covered holes, so just don't poke too hard at it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that's only J.K.R's. Unfortunately. However, as today is my birthday, it she feels like being generous… I'd settle for just Draco or Snape, I really would… D

**oOo**

_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_

**oOo**

"They come with their sticks, now. It used to be swords and staffs, along with those shiny shields and noisy armor. Now, though, they wave their twigs and cause my death with bright colors—sometimes green, sometimes red, even combinations of colors as they use and mix their 'spells'. I suppose they never really figure out that I keep coming back to life. Granted, these 'wizards', as they call themselves, never really know how to tell individual dragons apart anyway, much less one that keeps changing like me.

That was always a useful trait when I wanted to scare that little town, Pigmiddle or something. I'd change my appearance and swoop overhead with a torch or two—no point in wasting flame—yes, call me cheap, I've heard it all before—and then return to my original appearance and perch. The expressions they'd have when I would tell them "No, I didn't see any other dragons" would provide hours of amusement. All the villages knew where my cave was, of course—they'd find it anyway, and I didn't feel like moving all the time, though I always made sure to wait a few years after I 'died' before returning. They probably all thought it was a dragon-magnet or something.

Of course, there was that time when 4 of the kids from that town—now I remember, it's Hogsmeade, not Pigmiddle—came while I was napping. The one dressed in read decided it would be a great idea to see if feathers could tickle scales. I woke laughing, because they did, of course, but I think they thought I was attacking. …The flames and stomping around might have had something to do with that, but honestly, I just woke up and I'm extremely ticklish. It's not my fault.

Ah, good times. The last I'd heard of those four, however, they'd died but had built a castle—now what was it called? Ah yes! Hogwarts—as a school for other kids. Only those 'wizard children', though. To my amusement, I've heard that the motto became "Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon". (In Latin, of course, the only civilized language out there. This 'English' business is quite bothersome for a dragon to learn while trying to not be attacked or killed by those she is learning from.) In any case, it must have been the green one, who had seemed to find the incident funny.

As I grew older, though, and time passed, I stopped flying over the town and remained in my cave to watch and listen through others instead. The birds and lizards like to talk to me, now that I don't fly around and they're not afraid of me accidentally landing on them or burning them. It's not like I ever did any of that on purpose, after all. They really should have evolved to be bigger… Though of course, that didn't help the pterodactyls…

I have to go now—I've decided it's time to re-introduce myself to the castle and its inhabitants. Not to mention there's a war going on, and that young boy enjoys to fly. I watched him once. Now he's fighting that red-eyed man, the one that I and the birds never liked. It appears my help is needed. I've never ignored that need once, and I'm not going to begin now, even if I do feel that this will be my last fight. In that case, farewell."

So ends the journal of L'kehstila, Last Free Dragon. Journal found in a cave near Hogsmeade, one of several thousand such. Discovered by Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, after the Final Battle of Hogwarts. We leave you with this final warning.

'Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus.'

**oOo**

_finite_

**oOo**

A/N: wow, I liked that. Have a cupcake everybody! Enjoy my birthday! D

I think I'll update that other one I have here, too. Just because.

Signing off for now,

_Kaaera_


End file.
